Café
by PinkCloudForever
Summary: Hermione and Draco catch up after the war.


This is a one-shot for a challenge. I decided to dedicate it to my crush as a goodbye. : ( Of course the story is most definitely not depressing!

XOXO

Hermione Granger was in the ministry of magic, she got a job there in the magical creatures department. She was trying hard at helping the elves, though sometimes she wondered if they really wanted help. Her life was pretty normal, she was dating Ronald Weasly, her childhood friend. Harry her other friend was going to be married next week, to none other than Ron's little sister, she was really happy for them. All in all she had the perfect life, but she still felt kind of empty.

'I think I'll go to the café, maybe get a nice espresso' Hermione thought, as she stood up from her stool and stretched.

"I'll be out for a cup of coffee, do you want to come along?" Hermione asked Luna, who was her secretary.

"Sorry Hermione, but I think I'll go and have lunch with Neville in a few" Luna apologized .

Of course, everyone expected for Neville and Luna to start dating, they were perfect for each other, they started dating soon after the war.

"Oh, no need to apologize" Hermione smiled, as she walked out of her office, she walked towards the elevators. As she waited for the elevator to come, she met an old accomplice, of course she wouldn't call him that, after all he used to bully her at school.

"Hello Malfoy" Hermione greeted the blonde man.

"Granger, good to see you" Malfoy answered.

'Yeah right, I'm pretty sure you were hoping I was dead' Hermione thought.

"What are you doing at the Ministry?" Hermione asked him, not that she cared, but she didn't like the silence so she asked him just so she could start some conversation.

"Just running an errand for my mother" Malfoy answered.

"You work here don't you?" Malfoy asked her.

"Yes, in the department of magical creatures" Hermione answered.

"What do you do for work?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well I work as an auror. Though I hardly need to, my father left me a whole safe in Gringots" Malfoy answered.

'Of course, good old Malfoy, always boasting about his fortune' Hermione thought.

"Would you want to have a cup of coffee with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, what café will we go to?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh the one on the other side of the phone box, they have the best espressos there" Hermione said, she really enjoyed that café, of course it was a wizard café, so muggle's couldn't see it.

Soon the elevator was there and the two of them went in the elevator.

"Anyway how's life after the war?" Malfoy asked her.

"It's great! Ron and I are dating and quite possibly will be getting married soon" Hermione answered happily.

Now they were inside the café and were sitting on a table near the windows.

"What may I get for you?" The waitress asked.

"I would like an espresso with a little sugar. What about you Malfoy?" Hermione answered.

"I'll take the same, and do you have an daily prophet you could borrow?" Malfoy asked.

"Certainly" The waitress said as she walked away, and soon came back with two espressos and a prophet.

"I read in the prophet about what happened to your father, the dementors kiss?" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Malfoy answered looking kind of sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Hermione said.

"No, he deserved it, he used to beat me up and was actually an awful father" Draco said.

"Sorry to hear that. Of course you must still miss him? He was after all your father" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess I do miss him a little" Malfoy said.

"I really miss my days at Hogwarts" Hermione said all of a sudden.

"Really? I don't I was an really awful person. I'm sorry Hermione! I'm sorry for all the awful things I said and did to you!" Malfoy said all of a sudden.

'I can't believe this. Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, is apologizing to me! How much I wanted to hear that' Hermione said and it felt like a weight was lifted from her heart.

"It's nothing, you helped me be who I am now. Without your bullying at school, I don't think I would have become the woman I am now" Hermione smiled.

"Wow, so apology accepted?" Malfoy asked.

"Apology accepted." Hermione answered.

The door to the café opened and in walked a very beautiful girl with long black hair. She walked over to Malfoy and kissed him on the lips.

"This is my girlfriend Astoria Greengrass." Malfoy explained.

"Oh nice to meet you" Hermione said as she extended her hand.

"Hermione Granger right? We went to Hogwarts together" Astoria said as she shook Hermione's hand.

"Oh right, I promised Astoria we'll be going to Diagon alley today." Malfoy said.

"It was nice catching up with you" Malfoy said.

"It really was, do you want to come to Harrys wedding next week?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure that's okay with him?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh I'm sure Harry'll be fine with it. Of course Astoria's invited too" Hermione said.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you next week" Malfoy said as he walked out of the café.

All of a sudden an breathless Ron ran into the café.

"What did Malfoy want Mione? Should I go beat him up?" Ron asked.

"No Ronald! We were just catching up and I might have invited him and his girlfriend to Harrys wedding" Hermione said.

"What!" Ron said before he passed out.

'Oh dear lord! Why is Ron so weak hearted?' Hermione thought.

XOXO

Okay how was the story? Please Review.


End file.
